Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds take secret pictures of the kids to create a calendar. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny *Plank *Jimmy *Sarah *Nazz *Rolf *Victor (debut) *Lee *May *Marie Locations *Eddy's House *Ed's House *Nazz's House *Rolf's House *The Trailer Park *The Lane *Jonny's house *The playground Plot The Eds are rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera. Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can assemble calendars to sell back to the kids for a profit. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some jawbreakers which is their favorite candy! The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes some mayhem including both Plank, Sarah and Victor going mad. Then Kevin gets back at them by chasing them on his upgraded bike and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. The Eds arrive at the trailer park after coming out of the sewers. They attempt to take a snapshot of the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught and having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day as Eddy closes the curtains. Quotes *'Eddy': screams ''"AHHHHHHH!" ''away "Plank's gone mad!" Ed and Edd: scream ''"YAAAH!" ''away "Plank's gone mad! AAAH!" ---- *'Jonny': in bath with Plank, dazed by Eddy's camera flash "D'you think they saw anything, Plank?" ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Kevin:' "Hey, dorks!" takes a picture of him "I CAN'T SEE!" crashes "Real smooth, Ed-head." Eddy: "Sorry, Kevin." Kevin: "Oh, you'll be sorry, twerp!" takes another picture of Kevin "Stop moving!" trips on a bottle, crashes into the garbage can, then rolls away Ed: "Oh, let's take more pictures!" Edd: "We can make I.D. cards." Eddy: "Nah, there's gotta be a way of turning pictures into profits!" on a calendar "Hey, I just stepped in on my best idea yet!" Ed and Edd: "Huh?" Eddy: "Let's make a calendar! We take picture of kids and sell 'em back to them!" *'Kevin' in a garbage can: "Dork, dork, dork, dork-" and then gets out "I see ya. That's it! I'm gonna get you!" flashes the camera at Kevin, dazing him *'Kevin': "Whoa! Where'd you go dorks?! Sheesh." ---- *'Kevin': his bike down the hill to get the Eds "I've got you dorks! Uh-oh!" garbage truck comes out of nowhere on the road and Kevin falls into it ---- *'Jonny': a book "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a-" page, gasps "Oh my!" Eddy: "Smile!" a picture of Jonny ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" Ed: "Eddy, I don't think that's-" throws a doll house at the Eds Eddy: screams "EEEEKK!" doll house hits Edd Ed: "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head sticks into his mouth Sarah: screams "EAT DOLLS!" fly everywhere, Ed and Eddy run away Eddy: "RUN!" Edd: "Sarah's gone mad!" ---- *'Ed': "I am a werewolf! Oowwwwwwwww!" Eddy: "Hey Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed ---- *'The Kankers': "We're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty…" ---- *'Rolf': "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture of Rolf, who falls into the wiener machine and comes out looking as a wiener "I am a wiener?!" Ed: a wiener "You are Rolf." Rolf: "Victor, we have poachers!" Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Nazz was the only person whom the Eds didn't photograph successfully. *'Running gags': **Characters going mad. **Kevin chasing the Eds. **The Eds attempting to take photos at everyone. *When the Eds go to take the Kanker Sisters' picture, Eddy's camera is still intact, despite the Eds having fallen in sewage water, which would have ruined the camera. *To catch the Eds, Kevin hooks up a bunch of lights to his bike and a headlight and wears sunglasses and wears grey clothes (the clothes are seen again minus the sunglasses in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode. *When Kevin fell in the garbage truck, there was a complete chance that it would go to the dump. How did Kevin appear at the end of the episode laughing at the calendar with the others, very clean with his bike in such a short time? He could have jumped off with the bike as well. It is possible that Kevin cleaned himself off screen before. *Rolf was wiener after he fell in the machine, but in the end of the episode how did he turn back to his normal state? *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *The only reason Kevin is wearing a jacket and sunglasses and put headlamps on his bike is to protect him from Eddy's camera. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double-D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double-D didn't have a hat. *This episode is sometimes mistaken for season 5's "Smile for the Ed" or vice versa. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower of Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the machine. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born" and in Jimmy's scam in Cleanliness Is Next to Edness. *Shouldn't Plank swell up in the bath? *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendars seen in the episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here stupid", his teeth are white. *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *This is one of the episodes where all the characters appeared and spoke. Gallery File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|"Say Cheese!" File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Kevin's new sunglasses and jacket, the Terminator T-850. File:Trailerpark.jpg|The Trailer Park File:June.jpg|The Calender. Badge-picture-0.png|Eddy about to take a picture Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast Video This clip was provided by Gogeterulez on Youtube 1jvfzT_8jTc Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams